My Cousin Lisa
by WiddyCross
Summary: Summary inside. HikaruxOC


**Summary****:** Haruhi received a letter in the mail two weeks before school ended from her cousin Lisa Sato who lives in the states; telling Haruhi she wanted her to spend the summer with her. Unlike Haruhi and her father, Lisa was a bit more wealthy. She was willing to pay for Haruhi's plane ticket and anything else she needed while she was there. Haruhi was going to polity decline her offer, but once her father got wind of it, he wasn't taking no as an answer. Defeated, Haruhi wrote back to her cousin telling Lisa she accepted the invitation. A couple of days later she got another letter in the mail from Lisa again, but this time there was credit card inside the envelope. She was supposed to buy everything she needed with that credit card. Two days before she was to leave to New York, Tamaki found out about her summer plans and immediately had the Host Club change their plans and buy first-class tickets to New York. Haruhi couldn't help, but wonder what else could go wrong this summer.

**Declaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

After 13 long agonizing hours from Japan to New York, Haruhi was finally off the plane and on solid ground. She didn't waste time to call her cousin and tell Lisa her whereabouts.

She felt relieved when she found out the Host Club wasn't going to accompany her to her cousin's apartment (_even though Tamaki protested_) because they ended up having to go the opposite direction of where she was going. Their hotel was in the city while Lisa's apartment was in Queens.

"Sempai, I'll be alright. My cousin is picking me up, I'm not going to be alone. You don't have to worry about me," repeated Haruhi reassuringly trying to suppress the annoyed undertone in her voice.

"B-but what if-"

"Tamaki, that's enough. Stop your crying and let's go, our ride is here," Kyoya demanded, his voice hard and cold. Haruhi wasn't the only one forming a migraine because of the fair haired beauty known as Tamaki Suoh.

"But mommy, we can't leave our daughter unprotected! Bad things can happen in our absence!" Tamaki yelled out dramatically, flinging his arms around her shoulders. Haruhi groaned and wished to disappear right then and there. He caught the attention of bystanders who threw him weird stares as they walked by.

Kyoya became irritated and aggravated by Tamaki's foolish behavior. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before grabbing the blond by the collar of his shirt as if he was an untrained dog that just urinated on his favorite couch.

"Why are you so mean to me, mommy!" Was the last thing Haruhi heard before Kyoya forcefully threw Tamaki inside the black limousine. She shook her head, laughing silently to herself as she waited in front of the airport for her cousin too arrive.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to wait too long for Lisa. Five minutes after the Host Club left, a small black convertible pulled up along the curb in front of the tiny brunette. By the loud, obnoxious music that was blasting through the speakers of the small car, she knew it who she's been waiting for.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in Haruhi!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and smiled. She picked up her only suitcase and put it in the trunk of the car. She was surprised it was able to fit. After putting her stuff away, Haruhi sat in the passenger seat.

"It's been ages since I last saw you, how have you been?" Lisa asked as she drove away.

"I've been okay for the most part. Though sometimes things can get stressful."

"That's life. You fall, you get right back up. Then, sometimes, some asshole trips you and you fall again. That's when you get violent and kick some ass."

"You haven't changed." Haruhi laughed.

Lisa was always blunt and never took the time to censor herself. Haruhi didn't mind, but that was one of the main reasons why Lisa was always in a fight. She spoke her mind to whomever it was and didn't care if it was rude or mean.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"How's your parents doing?" Haruhi asked.

"They're doing fine I guess, I haven't spoken to them in a few months and I only spoke to them was because I needed some cash. Honestly, I'm glad I don't have to live under the same roof as them anymore."

"Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Sometimes, but I just drink a few Mike's and I'm feeling better in no time."

Haruhi decided to drop the subject. By the tone in her voice and the way her fist gripped the steering wheel tighter, she could tell it bothered Lisa to talk about her parents. So for the rest of the ride, the two talked about their childhood and how much fun it was to play pranks on their other cousin, Kimberly.

"Well we're here," Lisa announced.

* * *

"And here we are. I hope you make yourself feel at home," Lisa said walking through the door and into the kitchen. Haruhi awkwardly followed behind her with her only suitcase.

"You want something to drink?" Lisa asked pulling two cans of coke out of the refrigerator. Haruhi nodded her head and Lisa passed her the can of soda. Lisa took a swig from hers before she noticed Haruhi still had her suitcase by her side. She placed her can on the kitchen table and took her cousin's suitcase.

"I'll go put this in the room you'll be staying in and after that we're off to get dinner." Lisa said before proceeding down a hall to the back of the apartment where there were three rooms. Lisa walked into the one on the right. She placed the suitcase beside the bed before walking back to the kitchen where Haruhi sipped on her soda still feeling awkward and out of place.

One look at Haruhi and Lisa knew she felt uncomfortable. Quickly grabbing her keys off the counter next to the refrigerator and patting her back pocket to make sure her wallet was still there, she ordered Haruhi to follow her.

Turning the engine on, Lisa glanced at Haruhi and asked, "What do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter, anything is fine with me," Haruhi humbly said while playing with the strings of her hoodie.

"Are you sure?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Okay, Wendy's it is."

* * *

"HARUHI! HARUHI! DADDY IS HERE! OPEN UP! I'M HERE! THERE'S NO NEED TO FEEL HOPELESS AND MISERABLY ANYMORE! DADDY IS FINALLY HERE! OPE-"

"Tamaki, it's nine o'clock in the morning, I advise you to shut that trap of yours or else I'll take matte's in my own hands," Kyoya hissed, his eyes narrowed, glaring dangerous at Tamaki.

The blond gulped, his eyes widened frighteningly and soon he was off crying in some corner.

"The look on Tono's face was priceless!"

"Who the hell is yelling so fucking loud this earlier in the fucking morning?" Yelled a feminine voice from the other side of the door.

It didn't sound like Haruhi, so it must have been her cousin Lisa.

The door swung open. The Host Club was shocked by what they saw...

They weren't expecting Haruhi's cousin to look so Caucasian.. Messy brown hair showered down her back and over her bony shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown though the dark circles that married her features made them look like they were closer too black. As soon as she opened the door, she glared at whoever decided to disturb her sleep.

But once she realized there was six very attractive boys standing in front of her apartment, her cheeks flushed pink and she suddenly felt very naked (_she was wearing a black t-shirt that barely came to her thigh and underwear_). She hid herself behind the door, poking her head out to speak to them.

"Yes, what do you want?"

Tamaki snapped out of his depression and spun to the door, posing dramatically in front of Lisa which caused her to give him a strange look.

"My dear princess, I'm here for my daughter Haruhi."

"Ranka, since when were you a blond and my age?" Lisa questioned.

"..."

"I didn't think so."

Tamaki sank to the floor defeated.

"Excuse his behavior, I'm Otori Kyoya and we're friends of Haruhi," Kyoya explained polity, smiling warmly at her.

"Right.. I'll go get her, wait here."

Lisa closed the door and ran to Haruhi's room. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Haruhi was still asleep after all that yelling. She walked over to the bed and tapped her shoulder until Haruhi woke up.

"Yes, Lisa?" Haruhi mumbled tiredly, her eyes still closed and face still pressed into the pillow.

"There are six boy's outside of my apartment claiming to be your friends."

Haruhi instantly knew who Lisa was talking about. She groaned into the pillow.

"Umm, is that a yes or no?"

"Unfortunately, yes.. They're my friends."

* * *

**A/N:** Blah, I felt like writing so I came up with this... Though I'll be honest, towards the end, the motivation I had sorta died down.. I still continued obviously.. Also whoever read my other Ouran ff, I'm not giving up on it! ...It's just going to take some time until I write the next chapter.. Sorry.. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. Don't forget to tell me what you think in a review, please and thank you! :)


End file.
